FINDING MY PLACE
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Eric breaks Sookie's heart but is it meant to be? Maybe taking time to find herself is just what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Rasa's POV**

I happened upon the scene. It was heart wrenching to see her pain but the vampire in me rejoiced at his carelessness. I had always admired, even respected the Northman, but that day I saw him for the fool he is. He stood towering over the most dainty, heavenly creature known to all supes and angrily tried to convince her that marrying another woman was the only way to gain the alliance with Oklahoma and keep them safe. I can actually see the merits in his argument but his path is faulty. Yes, Louisiana needed an alliance to fend off the circling sharks but it did not need to be with Oklahoma, contract or no. Not to mention the number of friends they both have made in the supernatural community and her fairy relations; he could have turned to any or all of them. I really can't believe with his Casa Nova reputation that he would believe any woman would accept the load of shit he was trying to sell her.

I had already spoken with her grandfather and other council members; she did not realize she had made friends with them through her many deeds. As we have been working to assimilate into public life and regain some of what the darkness claimed from us, we have realized our need for humanity and compassion. Her name was in the fore thoughts of many when we discussed bringing in a council member whose contribution is justice, truth, and compassion for all the races.

She ran from him that night and all of us. She returned to her home and then fled to Faery. It was agony to await her return. Weeks passed and months turned to seasons and the years changed us all.

**Eric's POV**

I'll never forget the night she left me. We were at the sheriff's ball in Las Vegas. She had always told me to keep her out of my vampire shit. I tried more diligently as we grew closer to honor that wish. Things had been going well. Until I received a royal summons. I attended the meeting without either of my favorite women to stand by me because I feared the purpose of the meeting. Appius. Despite his death at my lover's hands he still continues to haunt me. He must have seen his death in my lover's eyes because he spent his last days signing my life away in a contract to the queen of Oklahoma. Queen Janet was powerful, cold, and completely forgettable. She did not hold a candle to the angel of my heart. I could have fought it, but I could not see how. I was at a loss. I had just taken over a kingdom that was weak and poor. There were many that sought my state and my wife. How could I fight all of those fronts and fight a legal battle too. Marrying Janet, while not ideal, would have fixed our other problems, the threats and the finances, and then I could have worried about getting rid of her. Perfect. Her death would have voided the contract then I would have had two states, Oklahoma's wealth and strength, and my sweet Sookie.

Pam warned me when I came back from that initial meeting with Oklahoma that I needed to talk to Sookie about it. She even reminded me how clever Sookie is and that together we would be able to handle it. I scoffed. Sookie did not want to know about my vampire shit and so I would not tell her. That was childish and foolish of me. She overheard a conversation at the sheriff's ball. She came to me and asked if it was true. I told her the truth, but far too late, that I as a new king needed this alliance to keep myself, my state, and her safe. I broke her heart that night. She did not just leave the ball; she left this realm.

I never realized the impact she had on the lives around her until she was gone. My relationship with the witches and weres in Louisiana dissipated over time. My fun and easy relationship with Pam ended badly. There are no exciting adventures, mysteries, or injustices to surprise and entertain. It was her that bound us together; we all believed in her goodness. She was a light for us all.

I did not marry that forgettable queen. Apparently a vampire, such as me, suffering from emotional troubles with a failing state is not worth pressing into a marriage contract.

**Pam's POV**

I knew he would fuck it up. I knew when he received a summons that there was trouble coming. All he had to do was tell Sookie about it. He refused. I could tell by the emotions swirling in our bond that he had decided to go through with the marriage. I begged him not too. He explained all of his reasons to me a hundred times but still I begged him. If Sookie had ever been a pet or just some worthless human then I would not have cared. Sookie, was, is maybe still, my friend and she deserved way better than what he gave her. Sookie never wanted to be out of our lives or _away from vampires_ she wanted to be **away from the using and abusing**, not just of her person but of her heart.

Sookie left the night she learned the truth. I stayed with Eric for a few months, hoping she would come back, if just so I could tell her how sorry I was and how deserving of better she was. She never returned. I left my maker's side six months after Sookie left. He had released me years ago; I just never had a reason to leave before.

**Bill's POV**

What a bastard. I know that I hurt her but he was her hero. He saved her more times than I ever cared to hear about then he betrayed her tender heart. How could he be so daft? I know that it angered him how she fought to keep a distance from our world but his actions are precisely why. He has proven her point.

Now she is gone. I remained on Hummingbird Lane for ten years after she left, in hopes that she might return. I had her house cleaned and fixed up. After my hope was lost I had it boarded up. I could not bear to stay any longer. Even if she had never returned to me as a lover; she was my friend.

Her brother died about three years after she disappeared. He died in a car accident. I raced to the hospital as soon as I heard, but it was too late for me to be of any help. Jason had passed.

**Niall's POV**

I thought I had lost her. I still feel partially responsible. I should have stopped her interactions with the vampires long before the night the Viking broke her. I had just been in awe of her abilities to sooth and charm the supes she came in contact with. I had always known the Viking to be a good man and he seemed to genuinely care for her; I was as blindsided by his treachery as she. That is where I failed. I should not have allowed _her_ way with supes to lull me into trusting the Viking, or any other supe, with my kin.

The council had spoken of adding her to our numbers. After that night we agreed that we should give her time to grow and experience before we burdened her further. The Viking's betrayal only held her future up even further. I intervened in hopes of avoiding disaster. I was afraid if things did not get better that she may cease all contact with all supes; then where would this dark world be without her light.

She accepted my invitation.

**Sookie's POV**

I asked how he could even consider it and told him if he married this woman that I would leave. I could tell from the look on his face that he had already decided. I returned to Louisiana that night. Thank goodness for my grandfather. He invited me to live with him in Faery and I accepted.

Grandfather has helped me tap into my light. I can now use my light to fuel my magic. He also taught me how to fight. Not just with weapons; with my mind and magic. We spent hours in his personal library researching and discussing the most fantastic topics. He even schooled me in proper supernatural etiquette and protocols of over a dozen different races. I learned the language of my people, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, German, Dutch, and Japanese. I sat at my grandfather's side as he heard cases, listened to briefings, returned calls to his friends and allies, and when he plotted and strategized to achieve his goals. A well rounded learning experience; one I sorely needed.

As wonderful as Faery has been I long to use my powers to help me see more of the world I miss. I told Niall of my wish to return to my world. He said that he would help me.

Grandfather did more than help me. He explained that time passed more quickly in my world than in Faery. He also pointed out the changes in me brought on by my presence in Faery. I am slightly taller, my hair is slightly longer and blonder, and my eyes are more radiant, my skin more bronzed; all of my attributes are a little 'more'. He set up accounts in my name, my royal inheritance from Fintan, and an interview for me for a job. He said it was a very important position and that they had requested me for the opening. He told me that this position would protect me and allow me to make an impact on the world but that any position with that much influence would not be without its difficulties.

He had not been joking. I stood before the Supernatural Council of North America slack jawed. I really could not believe they had requested me but they made me understand before the appointment was up. I never understood that I was valued for my heart. There was a vampire, a were, a shifter, my grandfather, a witch, and demon on the council as well as the Ancient Pythoness. They wanted me to help them decided the rules, regulations, judgments, punishments, and directions for the greater supernatural community.

It took me nearly a week in Faery to come to terms with their offer. I gratefully accepted. Now I have a home in Texas, New York, and California. I travel between the three depending on where the council is meeting.

I have come to be friends with most of them. My grandfather represents fae interests and it is fair to say that we get along well. Mr. Barbaroussa represents the demon interests and is a very quiet man and always patiently listens. He is a rather large man, very tall and broad, dark complexion, dark hazel eyes, and dark curly hair that is clipped short. He always dresses impeccably but does not quite pull off handsome, more courteous with an imposing demeanor. Octavia Fant is an aging witch that has the kind heart and smile of a loving grandmother. She has dark caramel skin and peanut butter eyes, combined with her white hair she is a startling beauty. She always rocks a loose fitting wild printed strangely cut dress. She owns one for every occasion. Brock Vilgfried is one of the few full shifters residing in North America. He has blond hair, fair skin, and pretty blue eyes. He has a rugged look that I associate with a lot of weres. He dresses more casually than anyone, donning the standard jeans and white t-shirt; very effective in showing off his exquisite body. Brock does his best to represent his kind but it is difficult since they are so scattered and disorganized. Regardless of the organization level of the shifters, his position, like Marius, grants him long life to fulfill his role in the hierarchy. Marius Kaiser is the were king. He is very handsome but somewhat aloof. He always wears the most runway worthy designer clothes but in a messy hap-hazard way. He has dark blond hair and heather gray eyes. His skin is almost as pale as a vampire. I suppose it comes from his life being extended because of his centuries of service on the council. Then there is Rasa. He is a vampire. One of the oldest vampires in the world, he is handsome, funny, sweet and all the things I wish he weren't. He is so wonderful I will not be able to stay away from him and I swore I would stay away from vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sookie's POV**

The first few months back in this realm were stressful but amazing. My position with the council is perfect for me. I am able to listen to all of the humans present at the meetings and trials and I save us all a great deal of time by revealing everything, well almost everything. I also seem to have some of the same abilities as the Ancient Pythoness. I can tell when a person is being truthful and their general disposition and I can sense what is to come. The council members respect me and we all work well together.

I have had fun setting up and decorating three homes. I chose Texas, New York, and California as they are the states the council convenes in most. They are each incredibly different and I love them. In New York I have a penthouse apartment overlooking Central Park. I used bright bold colors, artwork from Faery, and some really beautiful black stained scrolled furniture that I fell in love with in Faery. My home in California is on the beach. It is more like a town home and nothing elaborate but it is breathtaking. I used only crisp clean colors here; sky blue, grass green, and cloud white. I barely have any furniture there yet, but hey I only need the sun when I am there, right? My home in Texas feels more like my Gran's home felt. It is a single story ranch home and it is huge. Everything about it is huge. The front door is even bigger than a front door need be. I have several acres of prairie land but I have no desire to do anything with it but enjoy the peace and solitude.

I use to try not to think about my life before Faery. As time passed it became easier to see and to feel those memories. I understand now they are apart of who I am and yet another step on my destined path. I can admit now that Eric will always have a piece of my heart and that the fault was not his alone. I know that I did not make it easy for him to talk to me and even though I am quite capable, I offered no solutions. I walked away because my warrior was choosing not to fight, _for me_.

I do not regret a moment we spent together. The entire direction of my life changed because of that time together and I am better for it now. I have not sought out my friends from those days but my hearing perks up when any of them are mentioned and I look forward to seeing them again…some day.

**Rasa's POV**

Bless the stars above; she returned. Twenty years passed before she felt ready to return to this realm. Admittedly, she did not know how much time had passed. One week in Faery is equivalent to a month passing on Earth. Indeed she felt as if she was gone long enough to attend college and in reality she was gone long enough for the world to have changed. The council awaited her return knowing that her destined place is with us.

She was quite a darling when she came to 'interview for the open position'. Her insight and way of thinking are far removed from any other member of the council making her point of view very valuable and often the most reasonable. It is really amazing how she seems to be able to find the middle ground in any situation. It took her several weeks to adjust to our constant state of travel. She eventually tumbled to the idea of multiple homes so that she could relax more in time off. Especially with her telepathy the hotel stays can be tiring and teleporting back and forth over long distances can be very tiring. Having multiple locations can create closer 'popping points' and give her access to her own space at more reasonable distances.

She has sat several meetings, two minor vampire trials in the North East, a national were convention, and we are scheduled to be at the vampire's annual summit in one month. She went unrecognized until the were convention. When the weres discovered that Sookie Stackhouse Brigant was a member of the council and would be involved in judging trials, every were that had any type of disagreement signed up to have their case decided by her. We were all really overwhelmed, especially Brock and Marius, by their trust and faith in her. She accepted it as the compliment it should be and presided over every trial with grace, compassion, and a firm hand. Out of thirty disputes that day she put only one were to death, he had murdered a child belonging to a rival pack. Sookie refused to hear his loud angry reasons. She carried out his sentence herself. She used her light to fill him with the fear that the poor child must have endured, she filled him with the heart ache of the child's parents, she filled him with the anger of the child's family, and then she ripped his heart from his chest as the child's light was ripped from this world. She narrated her execution and made it very clear that the death of innocents will never be tolerated or acceptable in any circumstances. She left that convention as the friend of every pack in North America, even the pack the errant were had belonged to.

I admired her from afar before she left but now I worship her. She is the embodiment of the humanity that was stripped from me thousands of years ago. I have slowly regained bits and pieces of my own but to bask in the warmth of her goodness all the time would be my dreams come true. I have waited to pursue her because I know she needed time to adjust to this world again but I can wait no longer. I want her to see me, know me, share with me, travel with me; love me.

I wait until after our regular weekly meeting. Our meeting went well and she was in good humor. As she is exiting the building with her ever present fae guards, I stop her.

"Sookie, may I speak with you?" I ask unsure of myself for the first time in at least 1500 years.

"Sure Rasa, what is it?" My name falls from her lips like a blessing.

"Well, I was wondering… I mean would you like…. You see I was going…." Stuttering like a damn fool.

"Are you trying to ask me out Rasa?" she asks with a wide smile and shining eyes.

"Yes, precisely, thank you." I blow out a very large and unnecessary breath.

She throws back her head and laughs. Tinkling laughter and sparkling eyes. I will gladly make of fool of myself more often if only to see her face like this. I tell her as much.

"Alright, well as much as I like the cat getting your tongue, your embarrassment is not necessary. I would really enjoy spending some time with you but I am hungry, so we must get dinner, or breakfast, or whatever we can find at this hour."

She said yes. I am in the clouds.

"I know this wonderful little Italian restaurant just a few blocks from here that stays open late and then what do you think of star gazing?" I did not know it was possible but her smile got bigger.

"I would love that!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pam's POV**

It has been twenty years and she has been seen. I occasionally spend time with a pretty little red headed were named Liena since I moved to Minnesota a decade ago. In fact we had a date last night. She is a member of the Razor Claw pack of St. Paul.

Usually I am not much interested in what she has to _say_. However, she attended the national were convention last week and guess who the newest council member is; Sookie Stackhouse Brigant.

Liena described the woman and the looks fit, if she had not aged. I was speechless when Liena told me of the events of the summit. Word got out that Sookie Stackhouse was back and any were with an issue was signing up to have their case heard by Judge Sookie. Turns out my girl still has a big heart and has acquired some big powers to go with it. Liena said "she broke the murderer's heart and mind with fear, grief, and anger before she ripped his still beating heart from his chest. Live. On stage. In front of hundreds. She then explained that each subsequent offense from that moment forth against a child, in an any case she oversaw, would be dealt with marginally more harshly and that any real were would choose to fight opponents closer to their own strength." Now that sounds like my Sookie!

I had to leave Liena after that. I just did not know what to do with this information. I still don't. She will have to be at the summit next month. I believe I am excited at the prospect of seeing her. I am also nervous that she will reject me. Should I tell Eric? He has never gotten over her. He knows it is his own fault. He spent several years punishing himself before moving on I understand. I would not know first hand. I left after I realized Sookie was not coming back. I just could not bear to be near. I traveled for awhile before settling in Minnesota.

**Sookie's POV**

He finally asked me out on a date. Rasa has been hitting on me for the last few months, very subtly.I haven't minded. I find him to be very handsome and charming. He is 5' 11", his skin has a little more color to it than most vamps, as if he were very tanned when he was changed, his eyes are a piercing fresh green, and his hair is the darkest black and hangs shiny and straight, loosely between his chin and shoulder. His accent is foreign but hard to place, Arabic maybe? His shoulders are broad and his body is corded with rippling muscles. Not that I had been looking at his rippling muscles, it's just that he always wears these loose fitting linen sleeveless shirts with linen pants. When you are as old as he is I don't suppose you have to wear a suit. Anyway it is hard not to notice his huge muscular arms. He rarely speaks above a whisper even during trials as if his power carries his words far better than sound would. It is probably the case, as I have noticed that others become quiet when he speaks. He conducts himself with the confidence of a king and is utterly charming.

You would think I would swear off vampires after my first two relationships with vamps. My time in Faery tuned me into a few things about myself and the world. I have accepted that I am easily susceptible to the charms of vampires, namely their silence. Plus it would not be fair to judge an ancient people based on William Compton and Eric Northman. Besides, Rasa does not want anything from me and has no way to exploit me. I am already his colleague and under contract and protection of the council for the rest of my life should I wish it.

I let the negativity slip away and I take his hand. We walk the ten or so blocks to the restaurant he mentioned, followed by our small entourage of guards and the limo and limo driver. We are a site.

"I understand that you have been working on setting up multiple homes, how is it going?" he asks.

I launch into a thirty minute narrative of my handy work and am just finishing when we reach the restaurant.

The restaurant is small but quaint and I can read from the hostess's mind that this is a family business and they are happy to have the supe customers because their business allows most of the family to work together. We are seated at a small round table in a dimly lit corner. Rasa is so sweet and seats me himself. He orders some type of blood and I order the pasta alfredo. He sits across from me staring at me with a small grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask.

"I feel like this is a dream come true. I was afraid we would never enjoy this." He motions to indicate our little date "I am almost afraid to tell you but I feel it is only fair if I am honest. Please do not laugh at me. I have had a crush on you for decades and I can't believe I am really on a date with you." He actually laughs!

"Rasa, it is not like I am some movie star or model for crying out loud and decades? We never met before this year." I know I am blushing.

"Sookie, you are a super star, in truth you are a supernatural super star. People may have not shown up at your house demanding autographs or had lunchboxes printed with your image on them but you have been the center of many a supe's fantasies. I know that you have been told before, but not even supernaturals give to each other the way that you so freely have given of yourself to help when ever you knew there was need. Supes have survived for years passing information through our networks. When supes heard of your deeds or met those that experienced your compassion and benefited from your kindness you gave the supernaturals a hero, someone that accepted them as they are and unconditional kindness.

I am no less ensnared by your charms than the masses. I had heard of you on several occasions. Each snippet that I heard made me more curious about you and eager to meet you. My position on the council provided me with endless bits of information about you. I was as like those women at the checkout lines in grocery stores with their heart throb magazine men; looking every week for what is new.

After the Great Reveal the council decided our world needed to make a move to the more mainstream but the idea was pushed to the background by other matters. When it was brought up again we could think of no one worthy. We heard of you and decided that someone like you would be a perfect addition to the council. Your mixed heritage gave you a unique insight into the human and supernatural world, your impeccable manners and charisma made you a worthy representative of the council, and your unwavering desire to do what is good and right made you a perfect beacon to follow. I volunteered to approach you and ask you to meet with us. Your grandfather, of course, said that he could speak with you but I insisted that I could go to you that moment at the sheriff's ball and speak to you immediately, and he could not without causing a great deal of trouble. In all honesty we were all eager to have you with us and so everyone agreed…" I interrupt "the sheriff's ball?" he looks grim and starts to continue when our dinner is brought.

My food looks wonderful. I begin eating and motion for him to continue. He takes a few sips of his drink and does "It was easy to spot you in the crowd. You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever met. Your physical beauty is amazing but supes, even then, could see your spark shine through you, and your goodness was like a golden aura around you. I have heard you likened to the sun and I cannot disagree. Your warmth and radiance are soothing and alluring. I watched you interact with so many others that night. I wanted to approach you but could not think what to say or how to begin. Thousands of years old and the breathtaking sight of you made me unsure of myself. I saw you drift off outside and was following to speak to you…..I am sorry to admit to hearing your conversation with the Northman that night." I look down in my lap, he saw my shame; saw me be discarded.

"I had always thought well of him before that night. I was stunned. Part of me wanted to end him. I visibly saw your light dimming as the impact of his words absorbed. I wanted to run in and scoop you up and hold you. I have never felt so protective of another. It was unsettling to feel so much in such a short time. My ability to reason returned to me, _thankfully_, and I knew it was better to let you go. I was so upset when I heard you moved to Faery, although I realized it was the best place for you to heal and grow. I thought of you often when you were away and hoped the best for you and wished that you might return to us someday. My joy was great the evening your grandfather suggested that you may be ready to return. We were unsure if we should give you a chance to settle back in this realm before we approached you. We finally decided that we did not want to give anyone a chance to harm you.

I tried to let you be but it has become to difficult not to think of you, look at you, and long for you. I am anxious to learn all I can about you. I want equally though for you to know me. I want to rush around following our crazy schedule together, I want to spend endless nights talking with you, I want to celebrate this life with you, I want to bare burdens with you, I want to travel with you, I want to build a future and make history with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rasa's POV**

I cannot believe I just revealed all of that. It was all true but it did not really need to be said on our first date and in the first lengthy conversation we have ever had. Then again, I have learned over time that you should not let opportunity pass you by.

"I am flattered. I don't really know what to say. You are right that I do not see myself the way other people see me. Spending time in Faery was really the best for me. I learned what I need to accept what I am. I cannot agree to all that you want. We have really only just met but I like you. I would really enjoy getting to know you better. Traveling with each other may be the only way we will get to spend time together, especially the next few weeks."

We speak of our schedule and our plans for our brief respites from business in the next few weeks while she finishes her meal. I pay the waitress and help Sookie from her seat. I offer her my hand and she places her tiny one in mine. I escort her from the restaurant and too my waiting limo. When we get in I give the driver instructions to take us to my penthouse.

"My place is quite beautiful but the roof is even more so. My maid is a forest spirit and has turned my space there into an oasis. Her plants inspired me to add to it and now it is a perfect place for stargazing with the lights of the city below and the lights of the night sky above us." She is smiling and the light in her eyes tells me it is genuine.

She sits very close to me. The right side of her body barely brushes against me and her right hand is in her lap over her crossed legs. She has her head turned to look out the window to her left and she allows her head to fall back and lean against my shoulder. I cannot stand the closeness with actual contact so I close the small gap between us and take her right hand in my left and bring it to my lap. I hold her hand with my left but stroke and trace patterns on the back of her lovely hand with my right. Even this small amount of contact is like a soothing balm. I am still looking at our hands when I notice that she has not reacted. I look up and see her looking at our entwined hands and then she looks up at me. Our eyes meet and I can see hope and promise there. I swear my heart beat for a moment.

We arrive at my building and make our way to my penthouse. From there we make our way to the roof; I have a private staircase. I am pleased to see her face light up when she takes in everything. I have had the entirety of the roof covered in stone tiles. There is an in ground pool that I had rebuilt after Amaya inspired me. I added a hot tub to the dream patio, a tiki bar, fairy lights, a few tables and umbrellas, a stone fireplace with chimney and grill, pond complete with waterfall and koi, lounge chairs, and plants, plants, plants. Amaya could make anything grow and this roof was proof. Orchids, bromeliads, anthurium, birds of paradise, ginger, hibiscus, cardammon, allamanda, bougainvillea, mandevilla, dipladenia, bananas, elephant ears, succulents, and cactus. Sookie sprints around the roof top running from feature to feature spinning and jumping about. It reminds me of how fairy tales describe fairies. Perhaps the storytellers had only ever encountered happy excited fairies.

"Rasa this is amazing! I love this place. Can we have a fire while we look at the stars?" She had her hands in front of her like she was praying, as if I would deny her.

"Anything" I go immediately to the fireplace and set about getting a fire lit. It only takes a minute and then I pull up two of the cushioned lounge chairs near the fire. I put them close enough that we can still touch. I want to touch her again so badly. She jumps into her chair as soon as I sit it down and when I seat myself she reaches for my hand.

She really does love my retreat and I give her permission to avail herself of it anytime. I know that she can teleport and that she does not need me to give her access. I decided her love of the sun and water might work out in my favor. I know she does not have a home in Las Vegas, I know we have a panel on shifter interspecies cooperation starting next week, and I know her home in California is several hours away from the venue.

"I am pleased that you enjoy this so much. I do not share this with others and it is nice to see someone else appreciate something I like so well. I just know that you would love my home in Las Vegas at least as much. My garden there is not on a roof but it does have a pool and many lovely flowers. I believe it would be very relaxing for you." I look at her and can see emotions flit across her face in quick succession and then a smile melts the conflict from her face.

"I will Rasa. I will try this traveling companion thing." She nods her head again in confirmation and returns her eyes to the sky.

We just lay there holding hands, looking at the sky, each lost in our own thoughts. I am not sure how much time passes but it is late and dawn is coming. I can't resist the tempting situation I find us in. She is asleep. She looks like an angel. I lift her into my arms and carry back into my penthouse and into the nicest guest room. The thought crosses my mind to put her in my bed but I know she will be able to discern that it is my room and I am afraid that it may be too early for that intimacy. I tuck her in, leave her a note, and kiss her forehead. I retire to my day rest happier than I can ever remember being.

**Sookie's POV**

Last night was wonderful. Rasa may be the first vampire that was genuine and open with me. He is old and powerful enough to be above what others think of him. I was so excited last night when I discovered we both had penthouse apartments in New York overlooking Central Park. How crazy is that? I noticed long ago that vampires like baths and showers, or at least it appeared that way to me with the opulence of the bathrooms I saw in vampire dwellings. Rasa, appealed to the sun worshipper in me with his love of water outside. His huge roof top patio retreat is awesome and I will definitely pop over often. I really can't believe I fell asleep but I am happy Rasa did not take advantage, yet another reason to send me over the moon.

I'm going to do this. I am not going to force anything or expect anything. I am just going to enjoy this for however long it lasts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rasa's POV**

She said yes! I am still elated. I woke that morning to find her gone but she left me a note:

"Rasa, I can't wait to travel with you. Please let me know our plans. I will let you handle this since it is your house we will be staying in. I will be ready to leave anytime on Sunday. Thank you for sharing your retreat with me. You are very lucky to have someone like Amaya in your life. Also, thank you for being such a gentleman.

Eagerly waiting, Sookie"

After reading the note I went into over drive planning every detail of our week in Las Vegas. We of course would take my private jet from New York to Las Vegas. My driver would travel with us and have a limo waiting for us at the airport. Our guards would travel in three Hummers that would also be waiting for us. We would go straight to my home.

It is a stone mansion complete with a large fountain in the center of the front drive. There are three floors and a sub-floor. The top floor is made up of six guest suites, the second floor has two master suites, a living room, a library, a media room, and a music room, the main floor has a large foyer, dining room, living room, library, sun room, kitchen, utility room, three servants apartments. The sub floor has two levels. The level closest to the surface has six vampire suites and large living room and bar area. The lowest level is mine. I have everything I may need here. I have a small kitchen, large living/ entertainment area, office, a library of my most precious books, a large bathroom, a small gym with walls lined in my preferred weapons and a jacuzzi, and of course a huge bedroom. The property is wonderfully landscaped for being in the desert with lots of interesting cactus, tropicals, succulents, and sedums. There is a tennis court, enormous pool, bath house, stone patio, big fire pit, and archery range. I did not tell her this is my preferred residence, as I did not want her to question my stay in New York, which of course was to be closer to her.

I sent Amaya ahead to prepare for a breathing guest of great importance. I gave her the small details I knew of Sookie and let Amaya take it from there. I will definitely have to give her a raise. She has run my households for me for six centuries. Before I was on the council I was rather feared in the vampire world and as apart of a peace bargain she was given to me. I refused to treat her like a toy and so we struck a bargain. I would not violate her, I would even protect her and provide for her, but she would serve me in this way. She has always been pleased with our arrangement saying it allows her to use her best talents and most favorite magic. I have always been pleased with her results. It is not very hard to care for one aged vampire, she has mostly done as she has pleased but now I need her to help me impress Sookie.

I made arrangements for us to see a private showing of Cirque de Soliel, mapped out the locations of all of the gardens, zoos/ animal venues, anything of historical significance, and any tourist oddity she may enjoy seeing. I arranged for a personal shopper to visit my home and assist her. I know how independent she is but I will convince her to try this.

As I plan all of this, the change in me is apparent. I spent the first several centuries of my existence ridding myself of any vestiges of humanity. I have spent the last trying to regain it. I have learned to temper my violent instincts but have always been tense, teetering on the brink of brutality. Her presence relaxes me and makes my control secure. She is my missing piece.

Everything is in place and here we go.

**Sookie's POV**

It took me forever to pack! Usually I am not so nervous and can 'whip up' what I need in an emergency. When I was trying to pack though, my emotions were all over the place and I could not focus enough to create anything right. I will have to buy some clothes while we are there or I will have to at least look at some magazines to be inspired. All I can create right now looks ridiculous! I suppose this is why Claudine is always giving me clothes, bless her.

I am so excited. Rasa is on his way now. It has been so long, too long, since I have been intimate with anyone. I avoided it for so long afraid to let my heart be hurt again. I knew I needed to wait until I was completely over it so that any relationship I did get into would have a fair chance of making it. I did not realize how over Eric I am until Rasa began showing me his interest. It's not that no one has shown interest in the last several years, I just wasn't ready. I went from protecting my heart to restraining myself from getting naked. I want to take this slow and get to know him better but I will have to try really hard this week not to throw myself at him.

He's here!

"Rasa, come in." I throw my arms around him and give him a big hug. I pull back and give him a kiss on the cheek and then step back from him. I am almost embarrassed at my eager show of affection; I know I am turning red and I put my hands behind my back. I can't believe I feel like a teenager.

"Night sun, is that blush for me? You flatter me." He kisses me on the cheek and takes my hand.

"You look lovely." I am wearing a white knee lengths silk dress. It is made of multiple thin layers and has thin straps and a straight neckline. It is elegant but light weight and feminine without being to fancy.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." He is wearing black linen pants, black sleeveless linen shirt with high collar and black leather shoes. All of the dark clothes with his inky hair only make his green eyes more prevalent.

"Is this your only bag?" he looks surprised.

"Well I could not find anything in my closet that I liked for this trip and I figured I could either magic it later or I could go shopping while we are there." He smiles at me and I feel like I have pleased him in some way.

"Then let us go. I am very excited for you to see my home and I have arranged for a special surprise." He is really very handsome and his smile just does things to me.

We make it from my place to the airport with no hassles and are boarding the jet in less than an hour. Rasa has been quiet but he is grinning madly and I can sense his giddiness. The plane is very luxurious. There are a few rows of seating but the main seating area is more like a living room with mini bar. There is also a restroom, bedroom, light safe sleeping area, and small kitchen. I sit on the couch and Rasa sits right next to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer. A huge sigh escapes me betraying my cool demeanor. It has been to long since having physical contact like this. I silence the doubts and relax in his embrace. I lean into his chest. To my surprise he sighs loudly at my acceptance.

"It has been too long, my night sun, since I have been able to be close to someone like this. It is not that I see affection as a weakness but that not many think snuggling with a six thousand year old vampire is safe, fun, or appreciated. I however appreciate this very much." I can feel the emotion in his voice. Knowing what I do about vampires he may not have held another person in kindness and intimacy since he was human. That is very sad. I guess we both need some loving.

"To be honest, it has been a very long time since I have found comfort in someone's arms and I find I like it very much." I look up to meet his gaze after letting him see more of me. I register his understanding in the emerald depths of his eyes and before I can tell him how beautiful he is, his lips crash into mine. His kiss is incredible. His sensuously soft lips press into my own, his tongue caresses my lips and finds entry to my hungry mouth. We are kissing, nibbling, and licking while our hands pet and stroke each other. He is trying to pull me closer but it is not enough. I straddle his lap and now our chests are rubbing too. I can feel his restraint in his posture and he is keeping his fangs from me, but I do not want restraint. I start grinding on his lap and searching for the buttons to get his shirt out of my way. "Raasssaa" I purr. He responds with a low growl that vibrates his chest, mmmhmm yummy. Then the pilot makes an announcement regarding our landing in ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rasa's POV**

We barely made it to my home with our clothes on. I could smell her need and mine was obvious to her as well. We fumble into my house grabbing each other and ripping clothes. Amaya has the good since to stay away and I add more mentally to the bonus I owe her. I get us to the hidden elevator that descends into my lair. with the appropriate code. She is selfish with her attentions of me and does not spare a glance for the majesty of my home, which is just fine by me. The door springs open into my living room and we step in naked.

I lift her by her thighs and she takes the hint wrapping her long tanned legs around my middle. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and it is debatable as to who is devouring who. I have her in my bed in seconds and am over her. I pull back only for a moment to verify acceptance. She knows what I am asking without any words spoken. She simply pushes her head to the side, offering me her neck. The beast in me rejoices and I roar in victory. She moans and shivers beneath me and I need no more encouraging taking her. I nuzzle her neck, lick, kiss, and nip at her collar bone and breasts. My hands roam over her silky body grabbing her hips and pinching her pebbled nipples. My lips close over her aching bud and I teeth and suck the aroused peak while my hand brushes through her soft nether curls to find her warm honey. She shivers as my fingers slowly dip into her wet core and then find her sweet button and beginning bringing her to the cliff. She fists my hair in one hand and grabs my arm with the other, she moans and bucks against my hand, and I know she is close. I look at her beautiful face pleased beyond all measure to know I have brought this look to her. She raises her hooded eyes to mine and unravels me with one word "Please" then her hips buck once more. I strike immediately. I pinch her swollen wet button and slide my fangs into her delicate neck at the same time. She gasps, bucks against my hand again, and then her whole body bows upward off the bed. Her body shakes with the force of her orgasms and whether to my shame or her credit, I join her in my release. Her blood is unique. Never in six thousand years have I ever tasted the like. I have tasted a few fae before but never were they willing and never were they this beautiful. I could lay by her, content in her warmth but her honey calls to me. I cannot stop my body from going to her. I grab her thighs and part them further. She opens her satisfied eyes, wondering what I am up to. "I have so much more to give and take from you my night sun." then I delve into her dripping center and lick clean all that I can glean from her. She has two more orgasm before turning to reciprocate. She works me until I am blind with need then she straddles my prone body and rides me to completion. Her body is unbelievable. She is deliciously curvy, with the most wonderful breasts, her shiny blond hair reaches and wraps around her slender waist, her tan skin smells of the sun and shines with her inner light, her hands are dainty, her lips are full, and her blue eyes hold my future.

Our night continues as an exchange of our comfort, lust, and need. As dawn approaches I pull her lovely body closer to mine, wrap one leg over her, and pet her side. She melts into me and makes small hums of contentment. "My night sun, Amaya and the rest of my staff are at your disposal. Your code for the elevator is your phone number for now; we can choose a permanent one tomorrow. I apologize for being a terrible host and not showing you around. Explore at your leisure when you wake. The chef will fix anything you want to eat. He is here only for you this week; he was to be your surprise."

"You are not a terrible host Rasa. You gave me exactly what I needed and it was spectacular. Thank you."

"No, thank you my night sun."

Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in my arms. I am so thankful. The fates have been kinder to me than I have ever deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie's POV**

I wake feeling better than I have in years. It's not like I knew I felt bad it's just that I didn't know I could feel this good. I can't believe I threw myself at him like that. Who am I kidding, I can totally believe it. It has been too long and he is too beautiful. During my musings I realize that I am in bed with him. I am in his resting place. I almost tear up at the level of trust he is showing me. I remember the things he said before we went to rest and decide to get up and explore his home. I use his bathroom to shower and get cleaned up. I easily 'whip up' a sundress and sandals. If only I could wear sundresses everywhere and still be respected it would be great, sadly that and jeans and t-shirts are my best creations.

I make my way to the main floor and am astounded. Rasa's home is beautiful. It is spacious, open, and elegant. I am not more than three minutes into my exploring when I encounter a strange woman. Her hair is light brown, her eyes a mossy green and her complexion fair. Her hair looks barely tamed in the braid she has it pulled into and she is wearing a simple green t-shirt dress. She wears no shoes and seems to sway and dance about.

She flits to me. "You must be Sookie. Master speaks highly of you and often." She grins so big it looks like her smile swallowed her face.

"I am, and you must be Amaya, he speaks highly of you as well." I can not help but to return her smile, it is infectious. "He told me you are responsible for all of the beautiful plants and flowers. I had the opportunity to see your handy work in New York and your gift is amazing."

"Thank you, I am lucky I belong to one that allows me access to plants."

"What do you mean?"

"There are very few of my kind left. We are not strong in the physical sense and many of us left, have diluted magic making us easy prey. I was given to Master about 600 years ago. He has never been cruel to me. At first I was afraid to tell him I wanted and needed plants in my life to keep my magic but I realized he would not be awful to me so I asked. He did not just say yes but allowed me to put plants anywhere I wanted. Now I have plants at all of his residences."

"You said you needed plants to keep your magic?"

"Well my magic is based from the Earth and her bounty. If I stayed locked up in a light tight residence all the time and had no interaction with nature then I could wither and my magic would definitely."

"Why would you have feared asking him if he has always been fair with you?"

"Well I wasn't given to him as a birthday gift! I was a peace offering. Master was at war with our last prince. Our side was losing terribly. My prince decided that a spirit concubine would be a good peace offering for Master." A wicked grin crosses her face and a faraway look glazes her eyes. "Turns out Master hates to see women abused or taken advantage of. He accepted me and then he killed the last spirit prince. He proclaimed that a people that think so little of their women were not worthy adversaries and did not deserve an honorable death in battle. It did take me awhile to see the nobility of his actions because of my grief but I now see clearly his honor." She snaps from her reminiscing "Now let us talk of happier things and get you some food!"

She grabs my hand and leads me through a magnificent formal dining room and into a kitchen that is a chef's dream. "Now you just sit here and think about what you would like for breakfast and I will get Jacque." She takes off in a mad skip and returns only minutes later with a chef that is dressed in the white pants and jacket of a professional chef and his outfit is complete with a big white hat. He has a mustache, muddy brown eyes, is rather rotund, and has a pleasant manner.

There is a small part of me that wants to insist on fixing myself breakfast but the excitement coming from Amaya and Jacque is too much to deny them. "Well, I really like Southern Cooking. Could you make grits, eggs, sausage, and toast?"

"For you Mistress I will make grits, fried okra, country fried steak, homemade biscuits, eggs, ham…." I have to interrupt.

"All of that food sounds wonderful Jacque but I would never be able to eat all of that" they both look crestfallen "How about you just make any four of those things but remember I can only eat enough for one person." Jacque claps his hands together, gives a little jump, and then runs off to the kitchen. Amaya looks very excited.

"Why are you two both so eager to have me eat breakfast?"

"Master told us it was very important that you eat. I can't be glammoured but he glammoured Jacque into stocking the kitchen with anything that a southern lady may ever request to eat at anytime of day and for any reason and then to make it when requested or prepare anything ahead that he felt would be a certainty. Jacque is also under the impression that you are a studio head for a network that will soon be producing a show about great chefs. He hopes to impress you enough that he gets featured." She stands there with her head swallowing smile again.

"Rasa glammoured him into cooking me southern food and into thinking he is going to get on a TV show?"

"Well, maybe I glammoured him into the whole TV bit."

"You can glamour?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I can only do it to humans and it is how I keep the staff in line. Alright, and it provides endless amounts of entertainment for me. Don't judge me though. I mean I did not glamour him to do anything bad or that will hurt him. He is having a good time impressing you and creating things, Master will reward me for my good choice and smooth handling of his home, and Master will reward Jacque for a job well done. See everyone comes out better off, even you that will get the benefit of an award winning breakfast." Well when you put it that way.

The breakfast was divine. Amaya sat next to me and pretended to take notes on what I ate and said about the food. Jacque was ecstatic. Then Amaya showed me around the home and grounds. I was in awe of its size and perfection. I really fell in love with the enormous stone lined pool with waterfall. I easily 'whipped up' a bikini and took advantage of the water and sun.

**Rasa's POV**

I wake with her scent in my nose and her taste still on my tongue. She is more than I had ever imagined. I was infatuated before I had tasted her and shared carnal pleasures but now I am addicted. I must have her with me always.

I ready myself for tonight. We have this one night before we must return to work. When I leave my lair I can sense the excitement. Amaya jumps in front of me in the hall. She has done this before but it is very difficult to startle a vampire. She does not wait for me to greet her or say anything at all and she begins speed speaking to me.

" . . . .Shenoticedtheguardsandintroducedherself, !Iwillwakeher!"

I do not have the chance to stop Amaya, and she is running for the patio. I race after her and arrive in time to see her jumping into the pool in as tight a ball as she could make herself. The enormous splash that follows wakes Sookie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric's POV**

She has been seen. It has been over twenty years. Calvin Norris, leader of the Hotshot pack of were-panthers attended a seminar on shifter interspecies cooperation. One of the things Calvin learned at this soiree is that sharing invaluable but personal information can be a good way to begin cooperation between two groups. By sharing personal information you forfeit fewer advantages that affect your group.

"For example," Calvin explained to me as he sat across from me in my booth at Fangtasia. I swear if he were any dirtier or dumber, I would just kill him. "it has never been much skin off my back that Sookie Stackhouse disappeared" he just said her name; what has his were/shifter shit have to do with HER "but well I suppose it would be a good way to begin cooperation between my people and yours if I told you I saw her."

What the f#$K! HE SAW HER "Where?"

"Now, now Northman, I believe we have some cooperating to do."

**Rasa's POV**

This week has been amazing. She is amazing. As amazing as all this is though, I worry how _amazing_ the vampire summit will be. I have noticed that she has chosen not to contact anyone from her life in this realm before. It appears that they have not contacted her either. I however am several steps ahead of that rif-raf and know that Calvin Norris of the Hotshot pack of Bon Temps Louisiana not only attended the shifter conference but that he also met with Northman after he arrived back in Louisiana. This may not disturb others but I am well aware that the supes in Louisiana have not been playing well. I bet the panther went to tell him he saw her! I am sure of it! What other reason for the two to meet and Northman has not been in contact because he did not know she was back. I will have my spies set up some bugs. I do not want to interfere to the point I drive her away, by making decisions for her, but I will feel better if I know what type of sharks are swarming.

**Sookie's POV**

Rasa and I have spent our few weeks off between Vegas and the vampire summit in New York. It has been wonderful.

He reminds me of Eric in some ways. In fact you could take all that I ever liked about Eric and add all the stuff he was missing and you get Rasa. He is strong, dominating, and possessive but not afraid to love and show it. He is wise and thoughtful but always happy to share his thoughts. He is not afraid to tell me what he needs but always considerate of me.

We visited three more of his residences. He said he wanted to share himself with me. What better way he explained than showing me his personal life. Also he added, if I had a mental picture of his locations I could always teleport to him if we had to work separately. His home in Florida is a condo in a very upscale building right on the beach. The entire condo was secured as his resting place with tight security at the door, steel lined walls, ceiling, and floors, separate and secure heating, cooling, and ventilation systems, and bullet-proof sun-protected glass balcony doors. The view from his balcony is breathtaking. That home was smaller than the others but it was gorgeous. After visiting there we went to his home in Colorado. He owned a large piece of property on a wild mountainside. He had built a rather large rustic looking cabin that contained every comfort imaginable and an enormous light tight underground bunker. The bunker was stocked with enough food, royalty blend, bagged blood, weapons, and security/sting equipment that he would be sure to survive something close to the apocalypse. We had a nice time 'ruffing' it. I particularly enjoyed our tryst in the spring. MMmmhhm. Finally we visited his home in Kentucky. It was a turn of the century plantation style home that had been preserved in pristine condition. There was a large fenced field, an old red barn, a guest house, a beautiful garden full of perennials, rose bushes, and wildflowers. That home felt comforting and familiar to me. I did not share my feelings but Rasa seemed to sense that his home made me feel nostalgic.

He insisted that he still had at least a few more homes he wished to share with me on another grand tour. I however insisted that we go ahead and visited my meager three homes on our next extended break from work and then on the one after that we could resume our tour of his homes.

I have never felt a pull to a man like the one I feel to Rasa. He is a perfect match for me on so many levels. He knows and has experienced so much more than me but he is determined to share it all with me so that I am educated and informed about his world and he is delighted at my refreshing, unfiltered views. I use to abhor killing and brutality but it has slowly become a necessary and understood part of my life. He on the other hand has the blood of hundreds of thousands on his hands and has been striving each night the last couple hundred years to wash them clean. His capacity for great violence is tempered by his understanding of supe nature and my great capacity for love is tempered by my understanding of supe nature. His honesty is endearing. Other men that have tried to win me attempted to use deceit to hide themselves and fool me, maneuver me. Rasa began revealing, before I silenced him with kisses, every horrible deed he had ever committed. Just gotta love that vampire precise memory. His willingness to be bare before me shows me his worth. I never knew I could feel this way. I am going to ask him to bond with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eric's POV**

I am brilliant. If all goes as planned at the summit, I won't just have Sookie back; I will have her back forever.

**Rasa's POV**

She asked me to bond with her. It is all that I have hoped for and more than I could possibly ever expect. I readily agree. We spend the next several days exchanging blood in the most delicious of ways. I never imagined I could have this with anyone let alone the woman of my dreams. I never considered bonding to another and certainly not a fairy. Because of her spark and bloodline, though mixed, we can live in happiness for hundreds of years. I do not press turning her. She told me of her horrible fights with Eric over this and I will not push her in a corner as he did. I am sure over our next few centuries together she will find the will in her to want to live on.

We informed the other members of the council. Of course we spoke with Niall before we completed the bond. He was concerned for Sookie. He wondered at her desire to bond to another vampire. He did not question my honor but knew that the first bond had been so difficult for her. She explained to both of us that the first had been forced on her when she was young, unprepared, and unwilling. This, she said, was her choice. That she felt love for me, wanted to be with me, that I made her happy, and she wanted to honor me with this, and her life should a situation arise. My heart beat at her words. I knew then I would endeavor to please her all our eternal lives together; I am hers.

The summit is in two days. We have decided to have our bonding ceremony at the summit! The Ancient Pythoness agreed to preside over our ceremony and suggested we pledge at the same time. We both looked at her blankly for a few moments after her request then we looked to each other and started laughing. Why not? We are both crazy out of our minds in love and bonding against all convention.

Thank goodness the summit is in New York. Even with some hefty magical assistance it has taken nothing short of a miracle to ready everything for our bonding/pledging. In order to keep from creating a security nightmare all regents were informed of a high profile bonding/pledging to take place the final night of the summit. Only regents, their mates, and their seconds would be allowed admittance. Of course other supe leaders and fae royalty would be in attendance but there was no need to mention that to everyone.

**Sookie's POV**

I sit reviewing the cases to be tried at the summit and the overall schedule of events. I am pleased with the safety precautions and security measures. For example, each meeting will be held in a different location. This makes us a harder target for any major attack. Not every vamp will attend every meeting; making us a smaller target. This also puts personal security in the hands of the vampires themselves; the monarchs especially would never travel from location to location without their own security. The cases were a bit trickier. Vampires have their own laws and traditions; a society of ownership. When offenses are committed justice is often delivered by the vampire that owns you; whether it is to punish or avenge you.

While the cases are interesting I am distracted by my excitement. I think I will take a walk around the park before Rasa rises. We have much to accomplish tonight if we are to be ready.

**Pam's POV**

He has called me to him and I have no choice but to obey. He paid a hefty price to a few were packs to drug and capture Sookie and her fairy guards. The weres apparently used some sort of blow darts and easily ambushed their targets in Central Park. The weres had their captives in Louisiana before night fall.

I take in the scene when I walk in his lair in the royal compound. The two fairy guards are now a pile of glittery ashes. Sookie lays motionless and pale on Eric's gigantic bed. Eric drained her while she was unconscious and filled her with his blood. He replenished his own blood loss by drinking her two guards. I am not sure if Eric understands the enormity of his actions.

"Master, I fear for you. I know that you have loved her but you have gone against all her wishes and you have violated a council member. I am sure even now that they close in." my words have an impact and his face contorts in rage.

"A council member? Since when?" he demands.

"I have only known a short time. It seems that she spent nearly twenty years in Faery with her kin then rejoined this realm as a council member. She has presided over several hearings and attended many events, I am told. She even has an ever growing fan club. Supes have actually been requesting that she pass judgment on them instead of the council member of their own species. I figured we would both see her at the summit this week."

"The panther failed to mention that bit of information but it matters not. In three days she will rise my child and we will be together always." He stares at her lifeless form with such intensity.

I feel the bloody tears prickle at the corner of my eyes. My master is lost to me. He has committed an unforgivable act against an important member of the supernatural community and his actions will not go unpunished. I cry without shame for the future that I know is certain. I wait with him knowing what is to come.

**Rasa's POV**

Not many know what I am capable of. It is not that I am inclined to keep everything secret but I have not had the need to exert my power in quite some time. This night however, there will be wrath. She has had my blood and a gift of my blood is that I can find her anywhere, down to the exact latitude and longitude, through any barrier magical or otherwise and at any distance. I can tell with certainty she is in Louisiana. I inform the council of her abduction and call Niall. He was already aware something was a miss. Niall met me at my penthouse in New York and teleported us to New Orleans. My blood in her called to me and I let it lead me to her. Niall coordinated his fae royal guard and the council security team as we approached the royal vampire compound. It was an easy slaughter. The Northman's ranks were loyal but were no match for the brutal force that descended upon them. Our side took a few injuries but no casualties. I counted 17 dead vampires on the Louisiana side. The death toll rose as we fought our way through his compound. The fairies used their magic to disengage all electronic security and we made our way into the more secure areas unhindered.

My heart broke when I found her. Pamela, the Viking's child, sat crying. The Viking sat over my night sun's fading form oblivious to the destruction around him. I can only imagine what it must feel like to lose her but lose her he did and she is mine for now and always. I will never allow him sway over her.

"Viking, I am Rasa, Gerzean Pharoah, five millennia your elder, council member, vampire king of the Americas, and chosen bonded of the fae princess you have turned against her will. Viking, by the power of the council I bind you." He can only look down in horror as silver chains appear magically around his wrists.

I almost pity him. I can see the wheels turning in his head. I am sure that he thought he would somehow get away with this and he would have her by his side always. I would really like to skin the coward alive but my concern for Sookie wins out and I allow the fae contingent with most of the council security to escort the Viking to the council. The Viking bellows his rage and sorrow but it falls to deaf ears.

I go to my darling. She is so pale. A wail escapes me. My light, her light, has been taken. I gently lift her and cradle her close to me. I take her home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sookie's POV**

I can smell Rasa near me. Mmhhm, I have been very attracted to his smell before but it overpowers my senses now. Shit! My senses; I can hear everything, everyone for miles! I try to calm my heart beat. Shit again! I do not have a heart beat. The memories flood in. Ahhh. I am suffocating… I was waking, thinking, day dreaming, ouch a sting. Tominic, my guard, cries out, I turn to see what he is saying, and I fall. I want to stop my fall but I cannot. Weres emerge from the trees. They take us far away. I can feel Rasa getting further. Eric? Maybe he will know what is happening. Oh no! He is what is happening. My neck, ouch! No, no nono, no…..noo….

"Shh, my night sun, I am here. Shh, my love. I have you now." He is holding me, soothing me.

I open my eyes. It really happened. I am vampire now. I look at Rasa. He is more handsome than I remember. He is stunning, my Egyptian king. My emotions are all over the place. I am as angry with Eric as I am lusting for Rasa. I am thirsty and I have so many questions.

"Let me feed you first. I know how humane you tend to be but real blood is the only thing that is really satisfying or healthy for a new vampire. I got you bagged blood from the hospital. After you eat we can do whatever you like. I know that you have many questions and I will attempt to answer all of them." I only nod afraid that I will not be able to stop the words from pouring out of my mouth if I get started.

Rasa hands me a warm bag of blood and I am reluctant at first, the he pierces the bag with his own fangs and mine pop down in response. The smell of the blood is nearly orgasmic and he has the bag at my mouth before I can tackle him and take it. He feeds me five pints before I am satisfied. My desire for blood now quenched gives room for other desires to make themselves known. Rasa knows what I am after and complies without hesitation. We fight for dominance in our sensual dance. I may have the strength of the newly turned but my man has the strength of many millennia and he hovers above me and pounds into me with the passion and power of every one of those years. My climax builds and feels like more than anything ever has before. Oh what he does to me! I scream out my extreme pleasure and bite into his muscled shoulder as my final release sends tremors through my entire being. Rasa screams out his victory and bites into my neck.

Even after we are cleaned, all my questions answered, and ready to face the council and the betrayer I cannot stop getting enough contact with Rasa. It is as if his touch calms me and soothes me. I stay very close to him as we make our way to the trial. I know Eric will die this night. I try to find it in me to fight this truth but I can't. I am not the same naive southern girl he knew twenty years ago. Twenty years ago Eric may have gotten away with his actions. Not this night. This night he will pay.

**Eric's POV**

Lying bound in silver has helped clear my head. I can look back easily now and see all the wrong steps that I took. I lost her so very long ago. My grief, anger, frustration, and if I am honest with myself, my love for her blinded me to reality. I clung to the knowledge that she would be mine again. I took for granted that she would always be at my side, with me, waiting for me. I was wrong, am wrong. She is not mine and has not been for awhile. I took from her something that has defined her, no matter her species, her humanity. I can only pray that she will know my regret before my unlife ends and that she may forgive me in time. I also hope that my horrendous actions do not harden her beautiful heart.

**Pam's POV**

I stand before the council at my maker's side. I have no words to describe my sorrow. I answer the questions put before me and listen as Eric calmly answers for his actions. I can feel his resolve in the bond; he has already accepted his death. I cannot so easily. After, several hours of questioning by all the council members present, Rasa escorts Sookie to the stage.

She has always been beautiful and her time in Faery lent her an even more heavenly aura. Now though her beauty is almost devastating. You only need to look at her and you will weep at her feet begging for the love and the light you know that only she can share. She drifts forward on the stage and begins to speak. Her voice is made to sing with the angels.

"Turning anyone against their wishes is a grave offense. A blood offense in fact. Eric the Northman, your life is forfeit. However, many in this room are need of schooling. As supernaturals you are stronger, longer lived, more experienced, richer, more powerful; as supernaturals you have always been more than the humans that surround you. Many of you have embraced this to mean that you are better and should rule or dominate the masses. You have allowed yourselves, in your arrogance, to be blinded. We all have our strengths. We all also have our weaknesses. Humans have their own strengths, strengths you often overlook. It is my experience that your greatest weakness is your inability to respect humans and value their place in this realm.

Eric Northman, your life is mine. I choose not to take your life but to give you life." What did she just say? She is not going to kill my master? The whole room starts buzzing.

"Silence!" The room trembles with the authority in her voice. "Let it never be said that I am unfair. The Viking took a life and now he must replace it. I sentence you to humanity for the rest of your days. Any supernatural creature that interferes, to the favor or detriment, with the human life of Eric Northman will be sentenced for obstructing justice. You will live out your days as a human in Louisiana. You will be given a portion of your wealth so that you will not be a burden on society. Your child will take your place on your throne and will be given the rest of your wealth. You will come to understand the immense value of an existence that you have always considered less than."

I stand in shocked silence. I do not have a moment to recover when a bright blinding lights fills the auditorium. The lights pulses and changes color then fades. All are silent, unable to comprehend what has just taken place. I am filled with silence. My bond with my maker is gone. It is not painful physically but the loneliness is like a black whole. A piece of me is missing. Eric is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eric's POV**

I am thankful she did not erase my memory. I used my considerable wealth of knowledge and education to find a place in this new life. After passing several examinations I have opened a medical practice in Connecticut. It is far enough away from Shreveport and I look enough different that no one recognizes me. Pamela stays in touch and we are still very close.

I spend my days in my small office with the windows open enjoying the breeze and the sunshine while I fix what ails my patients. I often wish that I could fix what ails me. I wronged her and the pain grows stronger as I better understand what I took from her but I give thanks to her everyday for the gift she left me with. I realize now that I had lost my humanity. I had spent too many centuries submerged in darkness. I feel like my soul has resurfaced and can breathe deeply now.

Each day I regain a small part of my soul from the simplest acts; some I am apart of and some I simply witness. I find a degree of peace that has eluded me for longer than I can remember. I cried the first morning I woke with the sun streaming brightly through the windows. I always considered human life fleeting, not worth considering. Now I understand that it is indeed fleeting but so full; full of experiences, sensations, friends, memories, feelings, emotions, traditions, and connections. I often feel like I may burst from the intensity of it all.

I am thankful; I only wish that things could have been different. I loved her; I still do. The only woman I ever really wanted but I was a fool. I hope that someday …..that someday I might see her again. Just so that I can say ….thank you…and…I'm sorry.

**Pam's POV**

Talk about a reality check! Supernatural relations have been running better than ever. It is not difficult for supes to imagine fates worse than death but being turned into a mere mortal human for the rest of your life takes the cake.

I have mourned the loss of my maker but I have gained a friend. It is interesting seeing the world through Eric's eyes. We keep in close contact and he can describe to me in great details small happenings that define his new humanity. Because of his millennia as a vampire he is able to identify the nuances that vampires missed or under valued in human life and because of his new reality he knows their importance and value. I am happy for him in many ways. I had feared for a time that I may lose him to his madness or the sun by his own choice or the authorities. It is a comfort to me that I can see him enjoy the peace that he has needed even if it is not how I imagined.

I now like collecting and sending magnets, calendars, bumper stickers etc. that have "uplifting" or "inspirational" quotes on them to Eric. My favorite so far has been "Stop waiting for the life you had planned and start living the life you have been given."


End file.
